


Cheating On You

by elleswxrner



Series: my hosie heart [7]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, angst but not really angst, angstish fluff, cheating on you by charlie puth, josie regrets some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: She regrets it, she still feels like she's cheating.





	Cheating On You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing, i know, sorry!! i just started university so shit is a lot right now... but Legacies comes back tomorrow!!
> 
> this is short and -as usual- it sucks, but you know, i was kinda in the mood (wrote it between studying basic neurobiology and fucking stadistics :// )

> **_It started with a kiss_******__  
On your mama's couch  
2012 was nothing serious  
And then we caught the feels  
It got really real  
Too good to be true  
I guess I thought you was, yeah

It was fairly innocent. One kiss, just one little, soft, helpless kiss. The eldest girl had brushed a piece of her hair from her face. Her eyes longing on hers for one second too long. One second that could have survived winters for years. She had leaned on, her hand still cupping her soft jaw, and brushed their lips together. On little kiss, nothing too dangerous to get caught on –or so they thought.

> **_Thought I could get you back any time of day_******__  
Shouldn't have been so cocky  
Shouldn't have did you wrong (Woah)  
And now I miss you bad, really, really bad  
Guess you don't know what you got until it's gone

Josie cursed herself every day and night. She had been too cocky, too sure, too greedy with the attention. The intoxicating attention Penelope gave her, the same one that she still had. She had given up the midnight kisses, the glances and the smiles the Mikaelson girl had saved for her.

** **

** **

> ** _Why did I run away, run away, run away? (Run away)_ ** **** __  
Oh, your love was everything, everything, everything (Everything)  
I know it's gettin' late, gettin' late, gettin' late (Gettin' late)  
But can I still be on my way, on my way? Yeah 

The Saltzman girl knew she shouldn’t have let them game go that far. She shouldn’t have let Penelope kiss her. She shouldn’t have kissed her back. But she was young and felt like a priority for once –foreign feelings for the brunette twin.

Now seeing her walk around, smile on her face when she talked to the blonde twin, felt like she had been stabbed. More than once Josie had thought of knocking at her door, three am and still in her pajamas –but she didn’t care about that. She cared about holding her again, on her sweet lips and light feather touches.

> **_Baby, no_******__  
There ain't no lips like your lips  
And nobody else feels like this  
There's no moving on, I'll admit  
If you go away, yeah

Their relationship ended before it began. A kiss started it all and a kiss ended it all. Hope had forgiven her –after all she couldn’t be truly upset, a couple of kisses didn’t mean they were a thing. Josie regretted it, for every time she held Penelope her mind betrayed her. Still to focus on the other brunette.

** **

> ** _I know I said goodbye and, baby, you said it too_ ** **** __  
But when I touch her, I feel like I’m cheating on you  
I thought that I’d be better when I found someone new  
But when I touch her, I feel like I’m cheating on you 

If Hope had forgave her and moved on, why did she feel this way? Why did this little voice on her mind scream at her when she kissed the short-haired brunette? Why did she feel like she was cheating on the blue eyes beat when her lips found hers?


End file.
